Trials of the Heart
by Kalyana
Summary: AU. Chihiro and Haku are young warriors caught in the midst of a war that's destroying their world. As Chihiro struggles with her inner demons & searches to uncover her lost memories, Haku works out his feelings for her & fights to bring her back. C/H.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Ok, so this is my second fic, just a little idea I had that I wanted to get on paper to see how it plays out. Basically, this is an AU with characters from "Spirited Away." Chihiro and Haku live in a world that has been thrown into chaos by a war raging between the rival empresses, and twin sisters, Yubaba and Zeniba who are fighting for power and control. Haku and Chihiro work for a secret elite group, a group with the goal of keeping the peace and trying to restore order to their world. As the story opens, their group has not taken the side of either empress, their main concern being to stop some of the destruction caused by the war, not to participate in it. Gah, sorry if that doesn't make any sense yet. I promise it will later. Anyways, the story centers on their struggles (so their will be some action) and their relationship (so some romance too). Oh, and in my story, Chihiro is 16 and Haku is 17. I hope this turns out all right, enjoy! This first part is just a prologue, so be patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Spirited Away," but the story line is mine

~~~

            She begged her ears to pick up the sound of his footsteps, his breathing, anything that would allow her to determine his position. Nothing. She tried a different tactic and squinted her eyes while turning around in a circle slowly. Unfortunately, her eyes refused to adjust to the inky darkness around her, so looking for him was really a frivolous endeavor, but it made her feel safer, more confident somehow. She held her silver blade out before her, mentally and physically preparing herself in case he attacked. The moments slinked by carelessly as she felt herself growing increasingly anxious. Her muscles tensed involuntarily. Sweat began to trickle from her forehead and into her eyes, causing her to blink furiously. Then she made a crucial mistake. She sighed.

            It didn't matter that the sigh would have been inaudible to nearly anyone else, his trained ears picked it up quickly, and like a flash of lightning, he was at her side. She still couldn't see him, but the shiver that ran up her side told her that he was inches from her, just behind her left shoulder. She whipped around and spun her blade quickly, just in time to make contact with his and saving her from what might have been a terrible wound. The clash of the two metal weapons produced a resounding clang, shattering the heavy, stifling silence. 

Chihiro was thankful for the sudden noise. The silence had made her uncomfortable, afraid even, but this fresh burst of bright, beautiful sound reinvigorated her and gave her a new sense of confidence. In the silence, he was at ease, and he had the upper hand, but she was in her element now. Although the darkness still prevented her from seeing, now she could use her sense of hearing, and she was able to orient herself.

She met another of his powerful blows and blocked it, but with some difficulty. He was stronger than her, and the force of the impact pushed her back slightly. She caught herself quickly, though, and countered with a high swing that she believed should have been about even with his chest. Her blade flew through the air smoothly, but met nothing solid on its journey. She hesitated for a split second in her confusion, wondering how he could have moved quickly enough to avoid the path of her graceful sword. A single strand of her hair fell out of her ponytail and blew softly into her face, the result of a gentle breeze that had brushed by her on the right. She turned to her right quickly. Again, her blade met his, but this time she didn't stumble. She greeted him with a volley of attacks, swinging her sword elegantly while dodging his assaults and advances. The only time Chihiro ever felt graceful was when she had a sword held firmly in her hands. Their swords met each other time and time again in an intense, passionate dance. She was breathing heavily now, as she jumped out of the way of his sword. They continued that way for sometime, blocking and exchanging blows in the darkness of the room. 

Chihiro was about to force her blade forwards and towards him when she heard him whisper "Stop." She did as he asked, and ended her attack immediately. What she couldn't see in the darkness was that her blade was a mere inch from his bare chest, and would undoubtedly have given him a mortal wound had she not halted the moment she heard his voice. She lowered her weapon and could hear him doing the same.

"Do you think that was enough for tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so. Let's call it a draw, all right?" 

She nodded her head, but quickly realized he couldn't see this action in the darkness that surrounded them. She let out a small laugh at herself, and then replied, "Yes, it was a good match…besides, I'm tired."

He laughed lightly, an action that gave her shivers. _The _good_ kind of shivers, _she thought to herself. He rarely laughed, and never for anyone but her. She reached out her arms and draped them around his neck in a hug. "Good night," she whispered into his ear. She began walking towards the door and to her bedroom, then hesitated and turned around instead. She bit her lip softly. "Haku…?"

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"I'm not really all that tired just yet. Come outside with me…Please?" she murmured quietly.

She stood for a while in the silence, not knowing whether or not he was coming. He was so quiet.  Moments later, she felt a hand glide down her arm softly, and she exhaled contentedly at the touch. She shook off the feeling quickly though, hoping he hadn't noticed her dreamy sigh, and opened the door. 

Moonlight flooded the training room now that the door was open, and Chihiro looked up at his face. He returned the glance and smiled down at her, then turned to look up at the moon. Suddenly, his features grew serious, and she could see his brow crease in worry.

"You know, Chihiro, tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for us. The war between Yubaba and Zeniba is growing, building. I'm afraid that things have nearly reached a boiling point. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep this up. We can try to keep the peace, try to protect those we can, but I'm not sure how long it will last. I don't know if our forces are strong enough," he said, sitting down on the steps that lead down from the training room.

Chihiro joined him on stairs. She looked out at the landscape around her, the forest of tall trees that hid their base of operations, their home, from the outside world. She glanced over at him fleetingly and then replied hesitantly, "We do all that we can. We've been strong so far, as strong as it's possible to be in times like these. I still have hope that the war will end soon."

Haku put his head in his hands and sighed deeply, letting the warm night air fill his lungs. "I hope you're right, Chi. I don't know how many more families I can see torn apart by this war, how many more villages I can help rebuild, how many more lives I can end, all in the name of peace."

Chihiro wasn't sure how to respond. She could sympathize with him; their lifestyle was a difficult one. She put a hand on his back and rubbed slowly, trying to comfort him. _Tomorrow_, _tomorrow this war will be over_._ There will be no more death, no more pain, no more cruelty, it will all stop, I t has to stop. Tomorrow, it will stop…_she thought to herself, trying desperately to believe what she told herself. _Please, let it stop… _

~~~

Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks, the prologue to what may become a bigger story, provided there's interest. (And now for the shameless plug) And if you'd like, you can check out my other story too, it's another "Spirited Away" fic. Man, I feel so dirty, advertising for myself and all. Oh well, I'll get over it. Bye for now! Remember, reviews are extremely appreciated, thanks!


	2. 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2, for anyone who has bothered to read this story this far. I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, and for that, I am sorry. However, I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write, and what time I have had to write has been spent working on my other story, which is sort of a priority over this one at the moment. Heh. I guess I shouldn't have tried to do two stories at once, but that's the way it goes, huh? Well, I will try very hard to update this story every week and a half or so, give or take a few days. So keep an eye out! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill by now.

~~~

            Chihiro woke to the feel of warm sun dancing across her face. Its rays glided on her forehead and over her eyes, gently willing them to open. She reluctantly obliged, sitting up with a yawn and throwing off her covers. She looked out her window sleepily and noticed the sun steadily climbing the sky, shedding light on the trees and giving them an almost ethereal glow. A smile graced her face for a moment, but was quickly replaced by a frown. It was a beautiful morning, she would admit, but it didn't _feel _beautiful. She knew today would be a difficult day. Yubaba's forces had been closing in on the local area for some time, and Chihiro feared that they might arrive that day and seize control. She would be going out on a mission with a small party of her comrades today. They were going to watch over one of the local villages, protecting it from Yubaba's army, if they could. She steeled herself, trying to be confident and bold, as she prepared to face whatever obstacles came her way.

            She stretched slowly and stood up, still feeling the effects of the previous night's workout on her limbs. She put on a pair of loose fitting black pants that would allow her some mobility and a black tank top; they always wore black when they went on missions. She put her hair quickly into a tight ponytail, and made her way out of the now sun-filled room. She neglected to put on shoes, in accordance with her usual custom. She hated wearing shoes when there was potential for a battle. She liked to feel the earth beneath her feet when she fought; it gave her strength, made her more comfortable somehow. 

            Chihiro walked out of her room and towards the central building of the complex that made up the base she had come to call home. This was where the members of the group met and discussed their plans for the day. She threw the tall doors open, and saw that the large room was already almost completely full. 

            "Ah, so she's decided to join us after all," came the voice of Kamajii, a spider-spirit and the self-proclaimed leader, as well as the eldest member, of their group. He was also a vital asset to them, as he had previously worked for Yubaba and offered valuable information and insights. "If you'd like to take a seat Chihiro, we'll begin," he said calmly, but with an edge of frustration to his voice. She rolled her eyes at this (she may have been a warrior, but she was still a teenage girl, after all), but did as he asked.

            Her honey-colored eyes scanned the room until they landed on Haku's form several rows from the door where she stood. He glanced over and smiled lightly at her while raising his hand faintly in greeting. She smiled back and proceeded to the seat next to him where she set herself down hastily. Kamajii raised a bushy eyebrow at her momentarily and then cleared his throat and began speaking again. He was discussing the plans for the day; where they would station themselves and other such strategy, but Chihiro was paying little attention. Her mind wandered as she worried about the events that were likely to take place that day. Although Zeniba's soldiers were far from them at the moment, they still had to worry about the other empress. Chihiro played out several different scenarios in her head, finally coming up with what seemed most likely to occur. Yubaba's forces would reach the villages nearby and begin taking over, trying to gain land and establish the power and presence of their empress, Yubaba, in yet another area of their world. Chihiro and her comrades would likely arrive in time, but just barely, to help most of the villagers escape. Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't be able to save the village itself. Everything would be destroyed or stolen. Houses would be burned to the ground and families would be left homeless, as was often the case with these sorts of raids from the empress' armies. 

Chihiro bit her lip, closing her eyes, as she remembered a night about six years back. A night when she had experienced exactly what she was imagining now. Most of her memories from that awful night were clouded now, like a simple childhood nightmare more than anything. Something terrible and frightening, but also fleeting and gone like a flash with the light of a new day. She'd tried so hard to push it out of her mind, to erase it from her thoughts forever, that when she pictured that night, it was as though she was seeing it through a wall of water. It rippled through her mind, seeming distorted and so very far away. Most of it was vague, almost lost to her completely, but she remembered the screams with startling clarity. The voices rising in fear and pain. The voices of her parents, of her friends. Her own voice as the world as she had come to know it had shattered around her.

She abruptly snapped back to reality when something began prodding her shoulder. She whipped her head around and looked up at Haku, who was poking her arm gently in an attempt to get her attention.

"Come on, Chi, it's time to go," he said with a concerned gaze and a hesitant smile. He recognized the look on his friend's face, and knew exactly what she had been thinking about. Sometimes she thought perhaps he knew her a little too well. Chihiro glanced around and noticed that the room was nearly empty, only a few stragglers remained. She had missed the entire meeting. Again. She looked towards the center of the circular room to see Kamajii regarding her silently with scrutinizing eyes. She gulped, knowing that she was in for yet another lecture about her "attention problem" when they got home from the mission that day. Haku grabbed her hand and flashed her a quick grin as they jogged out of the room together. Chihiro waved a hand at Kamajii, throwing him a sickeningly sweet smile as they ran past. She laughed quietly to herself, knowing how much he hated it when she did that. He scoffed and shook his head, wondering to himself what in the world he was going to do with that girl.   

~~~

            Chihiro was crouched low to the ground behind several tall bushes. She barely restrained herself from mumbling complaints, and maybe a few choice profanities, about the pile of sticks beneath her that dug into her stomach and arms every time she moved. She let out one brief, almost inaudible sigh of discontentment, and was quickly shushed by an alert Haku, who was several feet away. _Sheesh, how does he do that?_ she wondered to herself with her brow furrowed and her mouth opened slightly in amazement. She would have been impressed, had she not been so annoyed. He turned his eyes from her and looked straight ahead, his jaw set firmly in concentration. She followed his gaze and peered down at the village below them.

            She and Haku, as well as several of their partners, were stationed on the top of a hill that overlooked the village they were trying to protect that day. It was an excellent position; they were out of harm's way, for the moment, and would easily be able to see Yubaba's forces coming so that they would have the upper hand. Other members of their group were closer to the village, ready to attack as soon as the empress' men set foot there.

            It was a gorgeous little town, with a gentle river winding its way through the center, and patches of trees all around it. The houses were small, but looked comfortable and warm. It reminded Chihiro of her old home. She flinched at the memory and shook her head as if trying to force herself to stop reminiscing. It was too painful to think about her old village and she was determined to remain focused on her assignment.

            They had been there only minutes, and already she was getting uncomfortable and anxious. She fidgeted a little and looked around for something to distract her. Some movement from the village caught her eye. She squinted and noticed that it was a young man wearing black, a member from her group. She smiled. A wave of relief rushed over her when she saw that a large group of people was following him, headed for the safety of the dense forests to the west. She was glad that the members of this village had heeded their warnings and gotten out before Yubaba's army descended on their homes. Now she, Haku and the others would be able to protect the village without the added pressure of being accountable for the villagers themselves. Anything that made their work even a fraction easier was a bonus in her eyes.

            Her moment of introspection was halted when she heard a cry from the north. A battle cry. She recognized it easily. She saw Haku visibly tense as his hand reached for the sword at his side. She mimicked his action, preparing herself as well.

            She had little time to think when a tidal wave of bodies suddenly came crashing over the northern hill. Much to her horror, there appeared to be over a hundred of them. She hadn't expected so many of Yubaba's men to come; none of them had. The numbers of her own group seemed pitiful by comparison, completely dwarfed by the sheer size and power of this new entity. Her breathing quickened and she could feel herself becoming steadily more nervous as she watched them coming. 

            "Let's move!" she heard Haku cry off to her left. Chihiro remained frozen in her position, watching as Haku and several others sprung up and began running down the hill towards the village. She shook her head, trying to convince herself to follow, but she was scared now. Her memories haunted her, mocked her, and rendered her useless. Although she commanded her legs to move, to carry her down the hill after her comrades, they wouldn't obey. 

            Haku paused about half way down and turned around to yell out her name. However, when it reached her ears it seemed muffled and somehow completely insignificant. It barely even registered in her mind. Images of the night her village had been destroyed replayed over and over again in her head, never relenting, preventing any other thoughts from entering her mind.  

            Haku stood torn for a moment. He glanced between the imperial army closing in on their position and Chihiro, still crouched at the top of the hill. He pivoted on his foot, and began heading back for her at a sprint. He couldn't just leave her there, especially not at a time like this when they were severely outnumbered and needed every person they had helping in the fight. There was still time to get her and get down to the village. Haku had gone no more than a few paces in her direction when something else grabbed his attention. Movement. The foliage several feet behind Chihiro swayed slightly, a subtle motion, nearly invisible in its insignificance. But he saw it.

            "Chihiro, move, move now!" he cried out urgently. The moment those words left his lips, a slender form emerged from the bushes, dressed in a red cloak with black lining that concealed its wearer's face. 

            Chihiro turned just in time to see the flash of a sword being brought up over her. It came down hard, the hilt hitting the back of her head with a sickening crunch. She heard Haku scream her name somewhere in the distance. And then there was nothing but darkness. A sea of black that she was drowning in, a sea that no one could save her from.

~~~

Author's Note: Gah, I really hope that made sense. If it didn't, please feel free to e-mail me (chispa74@aol.com) and I'll try to explain. Anywho…please leave a review, it would make me happy.  This chapter was on the short side, but the next one's should be _a lot_ longer, and hopefully have a little more action (and romance, of course) too. Now that I've sort of set everything up, I can start really getting the story moving so that it has more of a plot. I definitely have some plans for this story, so it should hopefully be exciting. You've gotten this far in my story, and for that I thank you. Stick with me just a little longer! 


	3. 3

Author's Note: Yay, another chapter in my story. Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed (even though fanfiction.net deleted the last few reviews I got…) Thanks to all of you, I wish I could remember who all had reviewed, so I could thank you all specifically, but as I said, some of the reviews never showed up. Grr. 

            Anyways, I really wanted to get this chapter up before I left on vacation (which is tomorrow), so here it is. I know it's short, but hey, at least it's something, right? The wait for the next chapter may be a little, tiny bit longer than the last few have been, since I won't have access to my computer while I'm gone. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise I will get another one up ASAP!

~~~

            Haku screamed Chihiro's name, hoping somehow to snap her out of her trance in time for her to react. His entire being willed her to move, to run, to dodge to the side, anything that might save her. He watched helplessly as the cloaked figure raised a shining blade over her head. The metal of the weapon caught the light of the sun, reflecting into his eyes and forcing him to blink and turn for a moment. He glanced away for only a second, but by the time he looked back, both Chihiro and the figure were gone. It was as though they had disappeared, or perhaps had never even been there at all.

            "The Shadow…" Haku choked out through clenched teeth as he stood in terrified awe. He'd recognized the cloak; it could have belonged to none other than the famed mercenary who had earned the name of the Shadow for stunts such as this, instances in which he disappeared without leaving so much as an eyelash behind. Haku didn't hesitate a second longer. Immediately his legs were carrying him to the spot where Chihiro had been only seconds ago. As he charged past, he noticed ephemerally that there were no signs of blood or even a struggle. That meant she probably wasn't dead, something for which he was extremely thankful. 

He tore deeper into the dense forest, ignoring the stinging pain of the branches that lashed out at his arms and legs and ripped across the tender flesh of his face. He ran until the forest became so thick with vegetation that he could no longer pass through. He fell to his knees in front of an ancient, twisted tree and leaned his head against it in defeat. He'd failed her. He'd failed his only true friend, the only person he'd ever really cared for, and now he was left alone to wonder where she was and whether or not he would ever see her again.

The young man breathed raggedly, trying to collect his thoughts. Memories of Chihiro flashed rapidly through his mind, paralyzing him with their potency. Images of the day they'd met, their first duel, the times they spent together happily bombarded him. He sank closer to the ground of the forest floor, heavy with his grief. She was gone now, and Haku had no idea where the Shadow had taken her, or what he would do to her. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. It had been years since he'd cried, and he couldn't afford to be weak now. 

He vowed to himself to search for his friend every second he could spare, but at the moment, his comrades needed him. He had a battle to fight, and he couldn't abandon his many other companions for the sake of one, though his heart begged him desperately to do so.

Slowly, agonizingly, he pushed himself to his feet. His eyes bore deep into the darkness of the forest before him one final time, hoping to pick up some fleeting sign of her. Nothing. He sighed to himself and prayed silently for her safety.

He turned steadily and took off at a run, back towards the village where Yubaba's forces had amassed, and where the other members of his group were no doubt trying valiantly to defend against them. His heart pounded in his ears, urging him to turn back around, to continue his search for Chihiro. It took every ounce of strength he had not to do just that.   

~~~

            A pair of honey-colored eyes flew open, allowing light to enter them for the first time in hours. It stung. No, that wasn't quite right; it wasn't just that her eyes stung, it was that _everything_ stung. Badly. Her head was in especially bad shape, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a severe headache. Of course, at the moment she couldn't really remember much of anything. 

            The girl reached a tentative hand to the back of her head and placed on solitary finger there, only to remove it instantly, as though she had placed it in a fire. She gasped from the pain the simple touch had caused her and wondered how her head had gotten to be so sensitive and so sore. It felt like a tree had fallen on her. Maybe she was dead. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was lying in a bed in the middle of a small room. Everything around her was a bright, sparkling shade of white, the walls, the bed she was laying on, the sheets. If she _was_ dead, the colors of the room certainly seemed fitting. She looked down at herself with surprise. She was dressed all in black and stood out terribly from the rest of the room. She furrowed her brow nervously, feeling as though she was intruding somehow. She certainly didn't belong in this place, wherever it was. Her stark contrast with her surroundings gave her an uneasy sensation, and she suddenly felt a desperate urge to blend in, to dress herself all in clean, untainted white and get lost amongst the endless purity that surrounded her. Perhaps then she wouldn't have felt so vulnerable, so…lost. She shivered involuntarily and balled her hands into tight fists. 

            Slowly, she rose from her bed. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and set her feet tentatively on the cold floor. She took a cautious step forward, chewing on the inside of her left cheek gently all the while. She peered over at the door on the wall in front of her. A few more steps brought her directly in front of it. She reached out a hand to push it open, but then paused. She stared down at the hand in front of her in fascination. It looked entirely unfamiliar, like some foreign object, even though it was attached to her body. She studied it carefully. She turned it over leisurely, examining the palm as well. Her mouth opened in confusion. She began to panic, realizing that she couldn't remember what she looked like at all, who she was, where she was, and a million other things. 

            Breathing suddenly became difficult, and she found herself gulping for air, swallowing quickly and roughly, hyperventilating in her fear. _Why can't I…remember…? _She clutched her head with her hands and fell to her knees. A fine layer of sweat formed over her upper lip and across her forehead. The girl panicked.

            Her eyes darted around the room, met only with blinding whiteness. It all felt so empty, so vacant, and blank. The same way she felt. She saw herself, or perhaps her lack of self, in that room. It reflected her very essence, and she was terrified by it. She needed to get out.

            She stumbled blindly for the door, fumbling with the knob. Mercifully, it was unlocked. She staggered from the room into a long, narrow hallway. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, she simply let her legs carry her as far away from that terrible room as they would go. She didn't stop until she passed out with exhaustion.

~~~

            "Empress, you'll be pleased to know that I've captured the girl. She's sleeping in room 31D now." The voice was muffled slightly by the material of the shadowed individual's cloak. 

An old woman sat behind the desk that was at the center of the spacious room. She looked over and regarded her subordinate with an unwavering stare. She tightened her lips into a taut line before speaking. "Are you sure you got the right one? The one I told you about?"

            "She matches your description perfectly, it could be no other."

            "Wonderful, please, tell we when she wakes up," the woman smiled at her veiled companion.

            The smile was returned warmly. "Of course. In the mean time, is there anything else I can do for you Empress Zeniba?"

            "No, that will be all for now. You've had a long day, rest for a while."

            The figure nodded once. In a flash of black and crimson red, the Shadow was gone from the room.

            The Empress leaned back in her chair, sighing deeply. She smiled.

~~~

Author's Note: Yeah…I hope that last little section made sense. I mean, it made sense to me (maybe because I wrote it…) but it may not make sense to you. I suppose I can spell it out to you, but that may ruin some of the fun. Oh well. Ok, so the Shadow captured Chihiro and brought her back to Zeniba's little base thingy, whatever you want to call it, under Zeniba's (the Empress) orders. Yeah. So that's the deal. I'm not going to tell you anymore than that right now. Mwah.

Well, if you are so inclined, please leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you! I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer, but vacation calls! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Bye for now.


	4. 4

Author's Note: Sorry folks, but this chapter is going to be slightly on the short side. Once again, I'm leaving for vacation, and I only had time to write one chapter for each of my stories before going (we're taking off tomorrow). Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, even if it isn't very long.

~~~

Haku had finally returned to aid his comrades in battle at the village, filled with a new, terrible rage. Yubaba's men, much to their misfortune, were on the receiving end of his wrath, and were finding it difficult to defend themselves against his onslaughts. Haku's sword hissed through the air as if possessed, tossing aside those that dared stand in its path with ease. Haku couldn't count the number of men he'd injured, rendered unconscious, or perhaps even killed in the moments that passed rapidly by. Their numbers were beyond his recognition.

            The scene around him twisted and blurred, more like some terrible, distorted illusion than the world he was accustomed to. Time lost all meaning; some moments flew by carelessly, while others dragged by with a sinister drudgery. 

            He didn't care. 

            The wounds that covered his arms and back didn't distract him, nor did the feel of his blade contacting with the solid forms of his enemies faze him. Even the cries of pain and horror from both his allies and his adversaries dissipated upon reaching his ears, failing to register in his mind. His only goal was to complete his task here, quickly, and ruthlessly if necessary. The sooner he finished his duties here, the sooner he would be able to search for her, to bring her back. Chihiro.

            His green eyes were stony and cold, almost inhuman in their callousness. With a cry, he raised his blade above his head, preparing to attack the next wave of men that was descending on him.

~~~

When Chihiro awoke for the second time that day, she found herself sprawled uncomfortably on the floor at the end of a long, chilly corridor. Her eyes refused to focus for several distressing seconds, watering heavily from the soreness in her head. When the world around her finally became clear again, she found herself craning her neck to look up from her prone position at a towering figure standing almost directly over her. She started, and let out a yelp of surprise and fear. Her eyes widened as she trembled and stared up at the form before her. The figure's face was almost completely veiled by darkness, hidden in the shadows of a cloak, and only a pair of pale lips was visible. They were pursed together tightly in impatience, drawn into a thin line.

"Get up," instructed the cloaked figure. Chihiro was surprised to find the voice to be that of a woman, and a rather irritable sounding one, at that. "Well, can't you stand?" the cloaked woman inquired with an air of annoyance.

Chihiro scrambled to her feet, bracing herself against a wall as she did so for fear that her legs and weak knees would not support her weight. "You…you're a woman," Chihiro sputtered once she felt stable. At first glance, she hadn't expected this rather imposing, and important looking figure to be female.

The woman groaned and turned around, muttering to herself. Her demeanor immediately changed from that of a daunting warrior to one of a supremely frustrated young woman. "Auuuugh," she sniffed angrily. "They _always _assume I'm a man. They say, 'Oh golly, look, there goes the Shadow, isn't _he _an amazing warrior, I wonder how _he _does it, blah blah blah.'" Chihiro watched her with a puzzled expression. The woman didn't seem to notice, and merely continued her rant. "You'd think somewhere out there, someone might consider the possibility that I'm a _woman_. But nooo, of course not. I guess their feeble minds just can't grasp it," she turned around sharply, facing the stunned Chihiro with a smirk, "and you're certainly no exception. Just like the rest of them."

"My mind is not feeble!" Chihiro shouted indignantly, though she wasn't really sure why she was upset. More than anything, she was confused, unsure as to why the woman referred to herself as "The Shadow," and even more bewildered that the young woman seemed to expect Chihiro to have heard of her. It seemed that Chihiro's current companion was a celebrity of sorts, or perhaps just very vain. 

The woman laughed at Chihiro's outburst, her smirk changing into a slightly haughty smile. She threw back the hood of her cloak, so that Chihiro could now see her entire face, not just her mouth. She was really rather pretty, Chihiro thought, with long brown hair and sharp eyes, yet with a trace of the hardened look of one who had seen many battles as well. The Shadow reached out her hand and grabbed Chihiro's, shaking it firmly.

"My name's Lin, but I'm sure you're more used to calling me 'The Shadow.' That's what they've dubbed me on the battlefield." 

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I've never heard of you, well, at least, I don't _think_ I have." She frowned in concentration, trying to remember something, anything at all.

Lin looked surprised at this. She watched Chihiro suspiciously. "But that's impossible, I'm one of the most well-known warriors in the-" she stopped abruptly, suddenly changing tactics. "What's your name?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Chihiro cast her eyes to the floor and wrapped her arms around her chest as if she were suddenly very cold. "I…I'm not…not quite sure," she said. Lin let out an audible gasp, clearly taken aback by this information. Chihiro looked up at her and began speaking again, ore urgently this time, almost pleading. "You don't know my name, do you? Please tell me, I don't like this. I can't remember and I'm…I…want to know. I just can't seem to recall…" She felt like she was chasing some illusive creature, some sort of truth that lay just beyond her grasp, buried deep in the recesses of her mind. It was terrifying and infuriating and a million other things, all at once. Lin grabbed her elbow gently, forcing the girl to look her in the eye.

"You mean to say, you can't remember…anything?" There was a pause, a silence broken only by the sound of their shallow breathing. "Come with me," Lin said quickly, though her voice quavered slightly. She ushered Chihiro through a door at the end of the hall and through several large rooms and another hallway. Lin stopped abruptly before a pair of two immense doors, each at least twenty feet high.

Gaurds stood on either side of the doorway and nodded brusquely to Lin. "Business with Empress Zeniba," she said, casting a significant look towards Chihiro and then back to the guards. The two men nodded again, each giving Chihiro an evaluative look through squinted eyes first, before moving towards the doors to open them. Lin turned to Chihiro. "I have…certain matters to attend to. It will only take a moment. You can wait out here until I call for you." With that, she strode through the impressive doorway, he red and black cloak billowing behind her. Chihiro leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside, but the guards were already pushing the doors shut and sending her reproachful glares. 

"Wait, come back, Lin! Please, tell me who I am, come back!" she shouted when the doors were nearly closed, suddenly overcome by another wave of panic. She received no answer, and a second later, Lin's retreating form was blocked completely from view, hidden behind the now locked doors. Chihiro frowned, and resigned herself to taking a seat in a nearby chair leaning against the wall.

~~~

            "That is a rather intriguing twist, isn't it?" Zeniba mused, a question more to herself than to Lin. She thought quickly over what she had been told just moments before. "You're sure the young lady can't remember _anything_?"

            "Yes, I'm sure," Lin replied, "she doesn't even know her name…and her eyes just looked so…_lost_. It was awful."

            "Yes, yes, I'm sure it was," Zeniba mumbled, and she did indeed look as though the news had brought her some grief. "However," she continued with a cheerless sigh, "I'm afraid it is in our best interest to keep things that way. The less she remembers of her previous life, her life as Chihiro Ogino, the better. She'll be more willing to help us in our cause if she doesn't remember her times as a member of Kamajii's rebel faction, her times fighting against us."

            "But it seems so wrong to keep her in the dark, to not even allow her the comfort of knowing her own name. This was never our plan!" Lin cried. 

            "No, it was not. I'm not sure what triggered the girl's memory loss, but we can't tell her what has happened - we can't risk losing her. You _know_ we need her. She possesses The Ability, and she will be our greatest weapon." 

            Lin bowed her head, her brow furrowed. "Our original plan was to remove her from the rebel group, to bring her back here so you could speak with her. We only wanted her to be able to understand our goals, to see why we must fight, and why we must defeat Yubaba. There's no reason for us to rob her of her memory, of her _entire life_!" she exclaimed passionately. She looked up once more to face the Empress. "I'm sure if we explain, she'll be more than willing to help us, regardless of her past history. We just have to make her _see_…"

            Zeniba cut her off with a stern look. "The girl will be given quarters here. Her training will begin tomorrow, and you will be her instructor until further notice. In the mean time, I suggest you find her a new pair of clothes and give her something to eat and drink. Also, she will need a new name, come up with something for her. We can't go around calling her 'That Girl,' and we _certainly _cannot call her by her true name," she added, giving Lin a meaningful look. 

            Lin looked lost in thought for a moment, then slowly opened her mouth to speak. "If you will not permit me to tell her the truth, to call her by her birth name, then will you at least allow me to choose her new one?" Lin appealed. Zeniba nodded curtly. "I-" Lin began again, but faltered, "I would like to call her 'Sen,'" she finished hastily. She cast her eyes to the floor, fearing what the Empress would say in reply.

            "Sen, is it? So you want to name her after your sister?" Zeniba sighed heavily, reaching forward and grasping the cup that sat in front of her. She raised it to her lips and took a long sip. She set it down on the table gently, taking care to return it to the exact spot where it had been moments before. "Look at me," she commanded gently. Lin complied. "You may call her whatever you wish, name her after your dead sister if that is what you please. But Sen is gone, you know that," Zeniba said softly, in a voice that managed to be somehow both authoritative, yet comforting. "Calling this girl by the same name as your departed sister will not bring her back. But if it eases your heart, so be it. I give you a warning, though, do not let yourself become too attached to our new recruit. You know better than to become too involved."

            Lin bowed her head. "Thank you, Empress. Would you like me to bring her in now?"

            "Yes, please do. There is much I wish to discuss with her."

~~~

            Chihiro amused herself temporarily by admiring the carvings on the large wooden doors that Lin had disappeared behind. She wanted some sort of distraction, and this served well enough.

            The two massive doors were etched with complicated pictures of mythical beasts and warriors, some caught in battle, others sleeping or walking amongst each other. They were beautiful, so intricate and complex that they almost seemed alive. She took special interest in a large, vibrant carving of a dragon, its long, lean body soaring as though it were traveling through a cloudless night sky. She sighed. She wasn't entirely sure why, but this picture struck a chord with her and it somehow felt…reassuring to look at it, as though it held a special meaning that only she could see. She reached a tentative hand out to touch it, despite the odd glances from the guards.

            Her musings were interrupted however, when the doors began to move. The guards hurried to pull them open, as Lin's head stuck through the doorway.

            "Empress Zeniba will see you now," she said simply, holding a hand out to Chihiro.

            Chihiro nodded and stood up, following Lin through the doors. She inhaled deeply; mentally preparing herself for what she was certain would prove to be an interesting meeting.   

~~~

Author's note: Well, there you have it, chapter 4. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I'm coming back from vacation on the 17th, so I will try to have another chapter up soon thereafter. Hopefully, I will have some time to do a little writing while I'm on my trip. I guess we'll see what happens! Until next time, buh-bye, and muchas gracias for los, um, reviewos  (close enough…)


	5. 5

Author's Note: I'm back again with another chapter for you. Well, I don't have much else to say, so here's the story!

~~~

            He slowly sheathed his blade. The bloodied weapon hissed as it slid back into its scabbard, almost like it were protesting its ended use. Haku took in the sight before him. Most of the enemy had retreated, and those that hadn't lay motionless in the fields, fallen at his hands.

            The other members of the rebel force stood quietly behind Haku, watching him with wide-eyes, but not daring to disturb him in his silent trance. None of them had seen him like this before. He'd been…brutal, vicious, far more than he'd ever been in battle. They waited for him to speak, to move, anything. 

The wind howled through the trees of the forest with a deafening roar and a peal of thunder cracked overhead. Haku didn't seem to notice, though, as he remained trapped inside his thoughts. One of his comrades stretched out a hand and made to move towards him, but just as quickly decided better of it, and stopped. It was several painfully long moments before Haku addressed his companions. His back was still turned to them, even as he spoke, yet his voice was strong, and rose clearly above the din of the storm that drew steadily closer, threatening to surround them.

"Bring the villagers back to their homes. We will return to base quickly, before the night is done." Although Haku had no authority nor title over them, there was something in his voice that made his fellow insurgents obey his commands without protest or delay. As his comrades set about their tasks of rounding up the scattered civilians hidden in the forests, Haku remained alone, overlooking the battlefield where he had lost himself entirely to his rage. This fight had been no victory for him. He'd lost far more than he had gained. 

"Chihiro," he spoke quietly to himself in an undertone, "if you still live, then I will find you. I promise." The words rose from his lips, carried on the wind and lost somewhere in the distance.

~~~

            Chihiro walked closely next to Lin down the hall, half-admiring the lavish decorations, and half-worrying over her meeting with this "empress." She'd never met anyone of such a high or important station before, or at least, she couldn't remember ever doing so. It was rather intimidating. That, coupled with her frustration and fear at not being able to recall anything of her identity or her life, had resulted in the creation of a rather firm knot in her stomach. She gulped. 

            "Right, here we are," Lin announced cheerfully, gesturing to another door. This one was far more modest than the previous one; there were no carvings and pictures, no guards, nothing. It was entirely ordinary.

            "This is it?" Chihiro asked skeptically.

            "Of course," Lin replied curtly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She knocked once on the door. It flew open as if of its own accord to reveal a dimly lit, but inviting room. It was circular, and large enough to comfortably fit five or six people. Several chairs stood against the wall and candles were placed on the shelves that surrounded them, flickering pleasantly and giving off a faint, but lovely scent. Something in Chihiro stirred, as if the scent was somehow familiar, though she could not think of why. 

            She turned her attention to the desk that sat in the center of the room instead. An old woman sat behind it, her head and features far larger than that of a normal person, and her hair a shade of warm gray, like the sky before a snowfall. She wore no crown, no jewels, nothing to indicate that she was a figure of authority and power, and Chihiro wondered fleetingly whether this actually _was_ the Empress. Then the woman spoke.

            "Hello, child, Lin has told me of you," her voice was calming and kind. "You have had a trying day, it seems, and no doubt you are anxious for food and sleep." The old woman paused as if waiting for a reply, and finally, Chihiro nodded shyly in agreement. The woman's smile broadened, and she waved a hand across her desk. The second her hand passed over it, a vast array of food appeared. Chihiro gasped, and the Empress laughed jovially. "Well, as far as your hunger is concerned, I can be of assistance, but your want for sleep will have to go unsatisfied for the moment. Eat now, if you like." Chihiro didn't need to be told twice, she dove into the food and began eating vigorously. She hadn't even realized she was desperately hungry until that moment. Lin let out a disgusted groan as Chihiro gorged herself, but the woman behind the desk merely smiled.

            "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Zeniba, the Empress of these lands. And you, well no one seems to know who you are," the weathered woman coughed uneasily, and Chihiro would have detected a flicker of nervousness in the Empress' eye, had she not been wholly absorbed in the task of eating. Zeniba mentally reminded herself that in desperate situations, sometimes deceit was necessary, and continued, "You see, Lin found you outside our walls, collapsed on the ground, so she brought you inside. She placed you in one of our private rooms so that you could recover, and well, you know the rest from there." Zeniba flinched at her own dishonest words, regretting every one of them, but realizing that there was nothing else she could do.

            Chihiro stopped devouring a piece of fruit long enough to speak. "Do you have any idea how I came to be lying outside your gates? Perhaps…is there a village nearby, somewhere that I may have come from, somewhere that could be my home? Maybe I can find someone who knows me, who can tell me-" she ran out of breath in her excitement. However, she was quickly disheartened by the expression on the Empress' face, and her hopes were dashed by what the sagely woman said next.

            "No there's nothing for miles all around us, it would be impossible to say which of the many villages beyond us that you have come from. I'm sorry. There's very little chance at all that you will find what you seek out there. Perhaps it is best if you remain here for the time being, until you've sorted yourself out a little better."

            Chihiro bit her lip and cast her eyes down, saddened that even someone as powerful as an Empress could not tell her who she really was. Zeniba began speaking again, but this time Chihiro paid only half-attention, preoccupied with her disappointment and her pain. 

~~~

            "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? You even did pretty well for the most part, I mean, other than that disgusting little spectacle you made of eating. Really, it was like you'd been starved for a week or something, the way you stuffed yourself," Lin chattered away, laughing to herself. Chihiro trudged along next to her, too tired and too saddened to even bother defending herself or her eating habits. Finally, they stopped in front of a door in the middle of a short hallway. "Here we are, this is where you'll be staying from now on. It's much better than that sorry excuse for a room we had you in earlier. I think you'll like it." Lin opened the door.

            Chihiro was shocked. The room was beautiful, absolutely picturesque, with three large windows overlooking the sea of trees below, a bed twice the size she needed, vases of flowers and potted plants adorning every spare table and a closet filled to the point of brimming with clothing. In addition, several long, elegant swords hung from the wall. Chihiro moved to touch one, feeling an almost aching need to do so, when Lin spoke again.

            "So, how do you like it?"

            "It's…beautiful, every inch of it," Chihiro replied, with an awed expression.

            "Yes, well, the Empress _does_ pride herself on her hospitality. Only the best for her guests, and her loyal soldiers!" Lin smiled. "If you need me, I'm the next door down on your right," she dropped her voice in a mock whisper, "and if you think this room is great, wait 'til you see mine!" She laughed, and, despite her mood, Chihiro was compelled to join in. It felt good to laugh again.

~~~

Despite the wonderful accommodations, Chihiro slept fitfully that night, and woke up frequently, thinking over all the things the Empress had spoken of. After their introductions, Chihiro had been told the story of how Zeniba's sister, Yubaba, had betrayed her and started a war that had now raged on for nearly seven years. Once, the two sisters had ruled side-by-side, working together for the benefit of their kingdom. But slowly, over time, Yubaba had become corrupted and filled with greed and malice, resentful of having to share her power with another. She had gathered an army and now challenged her sister in her desire to gain control of the kingdom.

Chihiro sighed. It was a terrible situation. She felt awful for Zeniba and wondered what it must feel like to have a family member, someone you loved so deeply, betray you. Chihiro had immediately felt a connection with the old woman, and pledged to do anything she could to help her. Zeniba had been gracious and was obviously touched by the girl's remarks. Chihiro recalled the conversation.

~~~

_"That's awful what your sister did to you, Empress, I'm so sorry. If there's anything at all I can do to help…" Chihiro said eagerly._

_"Oh, that's very kind of you child, but such worries were not meant for the likes of you. Don't concern yourself over the broken relationships of an old woman like myself. And don't be sorry for what I have lost, for you have lost much as well," Zeniba said sympathetically. She sighed. "But perhaps in losing your past, you may find a future here with us. You say you wish to help me? Well, all I can ask is your loyalty, should you be willing to give it. And if you will take up arms and fight for me with others such as Lin, it will be appreciated deeply. However, you are young, and if it is not in your heart to fight, then I am still satisfied to have your company."_

_"No, no, I want to fight, I want to help you! I feel like I should…repay you somehow, for everything you've done, for taking me in, for not just leaving me out there to die. Thank you. Yes, I'll fight, if I can."_

_Zeniba smiled widely down at the girl. "Then so be it. Tomorrow, Lin will train you, and we'll see just what you're made of."_

~~~

After that, Lin had led Chihiro out of the office and brought her to her room. It had been an eventful day. The girl groaned and wrapped the silky covers tightly around her body and gave herself to sleep once more.

~~~

            The elderly spider-spirit looked Haku hard in the eye. One of his many arms reached for his cup of tea, from which he took a long sip, and then swallowed with a thoughtful expression. He exhaled heavily through his nose, causing the long whiskers of his moustache to sway gently. "So what you are telling me, is that you plan on running around the countryside, searching for Chihiro, even though you haven't got even the slightest clue as to where she had been taken?" His voice reflected his exasperation and disbelief. 

            "Yes, I _do_ plan to go find Chihiro and bring her back. I would think _you,_ the man she regards as a father, of all people would want to bring her back too, but I suppose I was mistaken," Haku growled bitterly, bristling at the old man's words. "Besides, I have a clue as to where she's gone. She's been taken by the Shadow, that much I know. Once I find the Shadow, I have no doubt that I will find Chihiro as well, if life still flows through her veins."

            "The Shadow? If Chihiro is with the Shadow, you'd have more luck finding a rose in the middle of a winter frost than you'd have finding her. But," Kamajii said as he raised a hand in the air before Haku's face, silencing him before he had the chance to begin ranting again, "If it is in your heart to make this journey, then I will not stop you. Our forces will suffer at the loss of your strength in battle, but we will manage. I cannot spare another to accompany you, though. You must do this alone."

            "Thank you," Haku breathed, bowing his head in respect, relief and gratitude. "I am truly sorry to leave my comrades, but I feel that this is something I must do. Good-bye. If I survive this journey, you have my promise that I will return to fight for our cause once more." Haku donned a heavy cloak to protect himself from the elements and fight off the rain. With a flourish, he was gone, sweeping out of Kamajii's office and into the cold night.

            Kamajii sat staring after the young man's form for several moments, until the blackness of night engulfed him and he was out of sight. The spider-spirit took another long sip of tea, this time completely draining the cup. He sat in a pensive silence, listening to the rustle of the wind in the trees and the pattering of the rain as it struck the earth. Finally, he looked out in the direction Haku had headed once more. The old man spoke quietly to himself. 

            "Love…a powerful thing indeed. Best of luck finding your rose amongst the frost, Haku, and please, bring her back to us safely."

~~~

Author's Note: Eek, I hope that chapter wasn't all confusing for everyone. As always, if you _were_ confused about something, just ask about it in a review or e-mail or whatever and I'll try my best to answer it in my author's note in the next chapter. Woo. Well, thanks for the reviews, folks! I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as I can.


	6. 6

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a really really really long time since I've updated this story and believe me, I'm really really really sorry about that! I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting so long! I'm so sorry! School just started up for me again a few days ago, which is the main reason I haven't done as much writing as usual. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to soak up the last drops of summer goodness, so I've been really busy doing other stuff, and as a result, have spent very little time with my stories. Sigh. Well, now that school has started for me again, I'll still try really hard to get chapters out every so often, but it might be hard. I'll do my best! So, expect a really weird updating schedule from me…like one week, I might update twice, and then not update again for another two and half weeks, depending on what else is going on in my life. Just keep checking back, or if you'd like, I can just e-mail you when I update…whatever you want. Well, on to the story…

~~~

            "All right, let's get down to business, we'll see what you're made of" Lin said, clapping her hands together once and then holding them at her sides. She gave her companion a playful, lopsided smile that had the effect of making her look years younger, almost child-like. Chihiro responded with a yawn. It was their first training session together, and, much to Chihiro's chagrin, it was also several hours before dawn. 

            "It's too early," she whined, giving Lin a glare that would have been far more potent had she been able to keep her eyelids from drifting closed every so often.

            "It is _not_ too early, and it's _your_ problem if you didn't go to sleep at a reasonable time. Now, unless you have any more complaints, I suggest you unsheathe your weapon and get ready," Lin replied matter-of-factly. She nodded her head curtly, completing the effect. The older woman withdrew a long, glimmering sword with a black hilt from her belt and held it loosely, almost carelessly. Chihiro mimicked Lin's action, pulling her own sword- one that she'd found in her room the previous night and after a brief test, deemed her favorite- from its casing. She visually appraised it, a smile forming on her tired face, and a flash of brightness lighting up her gold-flecked eyes. Somewhere deep inside her a part of her knew, almost instinctively, that this was an excellent weapon, a brilliant piece of craftsmanship, and she was happy to have it. It was by no means a particularly attractive blade, it was a little scuffed and its hilt was crude, but it was exceedingly well balanced and she found it fit her perfectly, somehow.

            She sighed, and something stirred inside her. It was almost like…recognition, of a sort. A wave of calm washed across her, and she felt confident, happy. It was like she'd done this a million times before, though she couldn't recall it. She felt at home here in a training room, on the makeshift battlefield. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation, the feeling that she had found something familiar, something she could identify. She almost felt like she was…home. 

            "You ready?" Lin asked, snapping Chihiro back from her reverie. The girl nodded, gripping the weapon tighter, feeling its power. Lin nodded. "Good. Now, I'll start slow with you. Just take a basic defensive stance and…" she trailed off as she watched Chihiro. The young woman was already in a flawless stance, awaiting Lin's attack calmly. "Hey, wait a second, I didn't show you that yet!" Lin cried, sounding almost offended, and perhaps a little suspicious. "How'd you know?" 

            Chihiro shrugged, and in all honesty, she really didn't know how she'd done it. It had come to her naturally, as if doing anything else would have been positively ridiculous. She smirked slightly, pleased to have caught Lin off guard.

            "Well, maybe training you won't be as painful as I thought," Lin muttered. She exhaled loudly and without warning, lunged forward, straight towards Chihiro. The girl was surprised at first, but quickly righted herself and blocked the attack easily, almost effortlessly. Lin paused and gaped for a moment. She pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face with a gentle flick of her hand and then stood with her arms crossed over her chest, regarding Chihiro with a curious expression. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but was interrupted.

            "Looks like your new recruit isn't exactly an amateur, Lin" came a deep, obviously amused voice from the doorway. Chihiro and Lin turned in unison to face the newcomer. It was a young man; probably right around Lin's age, if not a few years her senior. Chihiro noted that he was rather handsome, with light brown hair that looked like it had been bleached ever so slightly from being touched by the sun and warm brown eyes to match. His face was kind, despite the jagged scar that sat just above his left eyebrow. He was average in both height and build, but seemed to be in excellent shape. 

            "Oh, fabulous, spectators, just what I needed," Lin sighed derisively, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips in annoyance. "What are you doing here, Kris? I'm busy."

            "Come on now, no need to be sour with me, darling," he purred, a good deal of sarcasm edging his speech. He laughed good-naturedly at Lin's affronted expression, and then quickly shifted gears, becoming more serious. "I just thought I'd stop by…see what you were up to, that's all. Nothing to get all worked up about. Now, are you going to introduce me to your new protégé, or not?"

            Lin scoffed, but grudgingly obliged. "Kris, this is Sen. Sen, this sorry excuse for a warrior is Kris," she said in a quick, bored monotone. Chihiro smiled, mildly amused by Lin's evident exasperation.

            She turned her attention back to Kris, and suddenly found herself blushing. "Hi," she said meekly, waving a hand in the air awkwardly. Kris smiled kindly and genuinely at her, making the handsome qualities of his features stand out. Chihiro immediately felt more at ease; he seemed like a nice person.

            "Looks like you know how to handle that thing," he said, indicating her sword, "you're pretty good-" 

            "And she'd be even better if you'd go away and let us practice," Lin interrupted, her icy expression still set firmly in place.

            "Ok, ok, don't go getting all excited, I'll leave," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. He moved for the door, and then abruptly turned around, a roguish grin on his face, "that is, if you _really _want me to."

            "Out!" Lin shouted, finally pushed to her limits. Kris laughed once more before making his exit, winking at Chihiro as he did so. The girl couldn't help but laugh as well, earning her a furious glance from her would-be instructor.

            "It's about time," Lin mumbled, looking like she'd just swallowed something very disagreeable. "All right, _now _let's get back to work."

~~~

            Haku returned to the scene of the earlier battle near the village, to the spot where he had last seen Chihiro before she'd been kidnapped. He studied the area again with his brow furrowed in concentration, but still he turned up empty-handed. There was nothing there. No signs or clues as to where Chihiro and her captor may have gone, nothing of any value. With a frustrated groan, he kicked a foot at the yellow patch of dirt, as though it were intentionally keeping their tracks hidden from him, as though it enjoyed his annoyance. He closed his eyes, running a hand through the thick strands of his hair and contemplating his next move. The Shadow had taken Chihiro into the forest, disappeared amongst the trees and overgrowth. There would be no point in trying to pick up a trail in there if he couldn't even find one here on its outskirts, he'd likely succeed in getting himself lost, nothing more. With one last contemptuous look, he resigned himself to taking another path, hoping to find some hint or lead elsewhere. 

He veered off to the right, finally finding himself on a shallow trail. It looked as though it had been forgotten or neglected for years; weeds grew into it and small, sparse patches of grass were beginning to sprout up here and there. He took care not to tread on them. For the most part, he kept his pace steady, his feet hitting the ground in a constant, ceaseless beat as he padded along the dirt road. The path wound it's way through a field filled with wildflowers of a variety of colors that gave it the appearance of a vivid, prismatic sea. It was really quite peaceful. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen that particular path, but he intended to follow it until he reached the next town or village, where he hoped to inquire as to whether Chihiro had been seen there. There were countless possibilities, she could be anywhere, but he was resolute, entirely dedicated to finding her.

            He'd walked through the night, not stopping to sleep or eat. He hadn't felt the effects at first; it hit him all at once, and suddenly, he was exhausted. He slowed his strides, looking up towards the sun and, based from its position in the sky, determined that it was perhaps time for him to a short break. It had been quite some time since he'd had any rest. The battle from the previous day had severely worn down his defenses, and he hadn't had so much as a wink of sleep since then. With a wide yawn, he sank gracefully to the ground in a cross-legged position, resting his back against a boulder. It was early morning now, and the sun was hanging low in the air, throwing waves of sunlight across the field, and warming Haku's tired body. He sighed contentedly.

            _I'll just take a quick rest_… he thought to himself, giving in to his fatigued body's needs. With a final yawn, he fell deeply asleep.

~~~

            Yubaba regarded the three men standing before her with incredulity. She arched an eyebrow as she stroked one of the many necklaces and jewels that hung from her neck. It shimmered and gleamed brightly in the candlelight, looking all the more beautiful when compared to the tired, worn face of its owner, her skin creased with old age. The woman mumbled to herself and grimaced, her features a perfect reflection of her mood. Finally, she turned to one of the three men standing at attention, awaiting a response from her. "So, you mean to tell me that my sister has a new warrior?" she asked dubiously. The man nodded. "Another one of her so-called 'secret weapons,' no doubt," she sneered. She was silent for several seconds, "A secret weapon," she repeated musingly after her pause, "leave it to my sister to come up with an idiotic idea like that. Well, do you have any idea who this new recruit is?"

            "I only heard the tail end of the conversation, Empress, I didn't overhear many details..." the man furthest to the left stated. He was short, with thinning blonde hair and a pinched, anxious expression. He was wringing his hands together nervously. "I'm sorry I couldn't find out more, but…"

            "That fool Zeniba thinks _one _man, this new weapon of hers, is going to be a threat to me? Ha!" She laughed loudly and disdainfully, seemingly ignoring the man's comments as she continued on her tirade. "She's gone mad in her old age…But still, I would like more information on her little _secret_. Get back inside her base, find out more," Yubaba instructed, addressing the man who had spoken earlier. He nodded quickly, the nervous expression never leaving his face, and left the room. Yubaba's eyes trailed after him as he left, and she sat for several long moments in silence wearing a pensive expression.

"Well, what do you two want?" she demanded suddenly, turning her attention to the two men that remained.  "Well?" she snapped when they both struggled to answer, surprised by her outburst.

"Empress, we have some, some rather bad news," one of them began. He was the more disheveled of the two, with dirt smeared across his nose, and coating his left check. Dried blood was caked to his arm and his clothing was torn in multiple places. He shifted uncomfortably, and brushed quickly at the smudges on his face, as though the Empress' scrutinizing gaze had suddenly made him very conscientious about his appearance.

"Yes, go on," Yubaba prodded, waving a hand in the air in impatience.

The young man stammered and stuttered incoherently, but his companion hastened to offer a response, judging that keeping the Empress waiting was most likely not a good idea.

"Well, you see, Empress, we were part of the regiment you sent up to that village yesterday and we've only just returned. It didn't go well. It was terrible, in truth. We had so many wounded to carry back…that's why it took us so long. I feel that I must inform you that we…failed. We didn't capture the village. Some of our best warriors fell out there."

"What?" Yubaba shrieked. "What do you mean you lost? To a bunch of peasants, you were defeated by a tiny village?"

"No, no, you don't understand, they had help…those rebels, they were there! They were waiting for us!" the young man cried quickly, taking a step back. He launched into the story of the battle, ending it by telling her of the one young man that had changed the tides of the battle and tilted it in favor of the rebels. The black haired boy with green eyes that blazed with the fire of hatred. The one who had fought with a fury like none of them had ever seen. The boy who had left the field stained with the blood of his enemies, never relenting, never flinching. Everyone who had crossed his path had fallen at his hand, defeated. "He was…he was like a demon," the soldier concluded. 

Yubaba listened intently, her eyes never leaving the warrior's face as he told her of the young man who was responsible for the defeat of one of her strongest units. She pursed her enormous lips together and after several moments began speaking slowly. "Well, then I have a special assignment for you two. Find this rebel boy, find him and bring him to me. I don't care what it takes. I'd like to have a talk with him. Maybe I'll take a leaf out of Zeniba's book after all…maybe it's time I found my own 'secret weapon.'" Her eyes flashed coldly, soft peals of cold laughter escaping her lips.

~~~

            Sweat dripped down Chihiro's forehead, falling in little rivulets into her eyes, coating them with a thin layer of film. She was breathing heavily and her temples throbbed. "Lin, I…can't see, and I…need to catch my breath, just…hold on for a minute," Chihiro gasped out between gulps of air. She gripped her sword limply in one hand while clutching her side with the other.

            "What, do you think in battle your opponent is just going to let you have a little 'time out' because you're tired? Toughen up, sweetie, we're not finished yet," Lin instructed. She had hardly broken a sweat, and looked as fresh and collected as ever. Chihiro groaned, resenting the older woman ever so slightly for it, and hating herself for her weakness. 

            "I can't…I need water, or sleep, or-"

            "Oh all right, all right, I guess three hours is enough for now. Here," she tossed Chihiro a small bowl and pointed her to a large bucket of water in the corner. The girl smiled gratefully, filling the bowl with water and drinking deeply. Lin continued speaking while Chihiro splashed the bowl into the water and pressed it against her eager lips. "I'll have you whipped into shape by the time I'm done with you. You see, stamina is the key. As long as you can outlast your opponent, you'll always come out ahead. Agility and strength are important too, but before you can focus on those things, you have to make sure you've got the endurance to last in a fight."

            Chihiro nodded in agreement, only half-listening to Lin's words. She was too busy focusing on drinking to pay full attention. The cool water slid down her parched throat, giving it the moisture it so desperately needed. She stared down into the cool blue water in the bucket; contemplating sticking her head into it…it looked so refreshing and cold…

            "Are you even listening to me?" Lin demanded, now standing directly behind Chihiro. The girl turned around, smiling guiltily at her instructor. 

            "Thirsty," she said, pointing to herself, before dunking the little bowl back in the barrel, filling it to its brim again.

            "Obviously," Lin replied with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you did well for your first day. You've got a lot of talent. You're a natural"

            "But what if, I mean…do you think maybe I was a warrior back home, back wherever I came from? Maybe that's why I know. I mean, once that sword's in my hand, it's like it wakes something up inside me, I don't even have to think about it, it's just pure instinct," Chihiro said excitedly.

            "Um, maybe…" Lin answered uncomfortably. Chihiro noticed her expression fleetingly, and briefly experienced the sensation that Lin was keeping something from her. It was an unpleasant feeling. However, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, like the awkward had never existed at all. Lin had already put her normal, cheery smile back into place and had started chattering away again, brushing Chihiro's comments aside with a wave of her hand. Chihiro forgot her suspicions and decided that she was just being paranoid. She shifted her thoughts away from the topic and focused on Lin, who was talking animatedly to her. "Well, let's go grab something to eat, after all, you said you were hungry. The dining hall isn't far from here, it's actually really convenient…"  

            Even as she prattled on with the deceitful appearance of ease, Lin was struggling with herself internally. Chihiro had been dangerously close to the truth only moments ago. Closer than Zeniba would approve of. Lin made a mental note to be sure to speak with the Empress again before the day was done.  

~~~

Author's Note: Well, I certainly hope that was worth the wait. Thanks for the encouragement and all of the great reviews you've given me so far! I always look forward to hearing what you guys have to say. Until next time, bye!                


End file.
